wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Saudi Arabia
Saudi Arabia was known simply as Arabia before 1949 when the British were forced out of the territory by the Arabians, who were once a wandering tribe who had nothing but camels and went mincing all over The Desert. After the takeover, it was found that Arabia, now called Saudi Arabia, was literally floating on top of huge reserves of oil, the largest grease-pot in history. Now flush with funds provided by Western nations' need for the "Texas Tea", the Saudi Arabian royalty could make all of their dreams come true. The biggest dream among these was owning a "cement pond", or, a cement anything. As everyone knows, constructing anything in the desert is impossible. Now that the Saudis were recognized by every great world power, nicknames had to be created, so that forthright Americans could talk about these bed sheet wearing gazillionaires. This eventually led to a resurgence of "Pirate Lore" in western culture. The Saudis had boarded the good ship moneybags and were now being secretly mocked by what was at the time, a growingly liberal conspiracy in Hollywood. The advent of television saw a new era in the uniformed mocking of The Saudi culture when "The Beverly Hillbillies" premiered in 1952. Good American values and down home characters were written into a hilarious television comedy that could be used by The Liberal Elite to brainwash The American Public into accepting the fact that we were being wholly bought out by what seemed to us at the time to be a bunch of ugly brides who subsist by drinking camel urine. History of Saudi Arabia A long time ago Jesus thought it would be good to make a country so that America could fight it and become stronger but most Americans are liberal and so they won't nuke this big ass sand-dune where the Muslims hide all the things they steal from God-fearing people. Saudi Arabia Today Kids with guns killing their parents on a daily basis Saudi Arabia Climate & Geography Fucking hot! And no god damn water! Saudi Arabia Cities Riyahd is a city where the Muslim Barack Obama goes to worship desert monarchs. The city is surrounded by the world's largest camel petting-zoo. Saudi Arabia Landmarks * there are no American troops in Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia Culture Saudi Arabia's Justice System * If you rape a married woman, you are sentenced to 2 - 9 years * If you're a married woman and you get raped, you get six months and 200 lashes * If you get raped it's your fault. Sorry! A Typical Day in Saudi Arabia Arabic terrorists, sand castles, real castles, stealing from Christians, sodomy, Muslim panhandlers asking for welfare and Barack Obama studying the Koran. Saudi Arabian Facts * At the time of this writing Saudi Arabia is the largest stockholder in America, seconded only by China. * Saudi Arabians have cured scurvy, which was previously the bain of their health care system. * Private Saudi Arabian citizens do not raise money to support The Suuni Militias in Iraq. * Saudi Arabia has not explicitly told the United States that we must stay in Iraq to protect their regional oil interests. * Saudi Arabian military personnel do not travel in custom made Lamborghini Trucks, they certainly are not the largest and only consumer of such vehicles. And absolutely had nothing to do with Lamborghini's decision to equip those vehicles with "Surface to Air" Missile Launcher mounts. * Saudi Arabian Royalty had nothing to do with starting the country known as The United Arab Emirates, where they could make their own laws and do as they like. * The Saudis will not be going back to living in tents and decapitating each other once their oil reserves are pumped dry, neither will anyone else in the area. They know that where they live is beautiful and will attract many tourists who are unafraid of being decapitated. * Saudi Royalty is certainly not known for their conspicuous consumerism. *There is no black people in Saudi Arabia. Arab Tubes *Chinese workers go communist in Saudi Arabia: The Fools! *New Jubs has just opened *Saudi Arabia uses oil money to start the Arab Winter